


My Smart Rose

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [31]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A love poem surrounding the symbolism of flowers.





	My Smart Rose

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Tag is smart,  
And so are you.  
  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
Dollars are silver,  
And so is your hair.  
  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
Times are lean,  
And so are your legs.  
  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
Faces are pale,  
And so are your eyes.  
  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
An influence is strong,  
And so are your arms.  
  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
The target is inviting,  
And so is your smile.  
  
A rose is beautiful,  
Just like you.


End file.
